Brutal Betrayal
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Awesomestar went insane, and a dark force is killing Minecrafters and warriors, and Notch cannot stop it. A monster who was once a friend, this beast is called Brutalstar. The worst part? The only one who can stop it is dead.
1. Chapter 1

Hey** guys, Hollyleaf Forever here with a new story. But this story is rated M for a number of reasons. Those reasons are: **

**1\. Extreme amounts of strong profanity, in this story, Awesomestar and her friends use swear words that youtubers wouldn't normally use in their videos. Unlike in my other stories, I am not going to censor them because it just takes too much time.**

**2\. Gore and gruesome deaths. I'm not going to lie to you guys, some minecrafters are going to die in some pretty violent ways.**

**3\. Suicide and self-harm.**

**4\. Random musical numbers! Just kidding, The fourth reason is insanity, I kid you not Awesomestar's mind is pretty twisted**

**This story is hard and twisted, and you will see a side of Awesomestar you might not want to see. I do not recommend this story if you are sensitive to swearing, blood and gore, suicide and self-harm, and the use of guns and other weapons. There is some humor, but overall this story is unchained horror. Please take caution, helpful criticism is welcome but flames and hate is not. Enjoy!**

* * *

Awesomestar had no idea where she was, it was a dark forest, a starless night sky overhead. The trees were dead and rotting, in fact, the whole place reaked of death, a scent that Awesomestar knew all too well. She shivered, suddenly realizing where she was. "T-the dark forest, why am I here?"

" You don't know? Wow, you ARE pathetic, how did a traitor like you become the leader of her own Clan?" Awesomestar snarled, knowing who the voice belonged to. A figure lurked out of the shadows. He resembled Awesomestar in his own way, dark brown hair, strict green eyes, and plenty of scars. He was taller than Awesomestar, though she was a runt, making her small for her age. He wore a spiked collar around his neck, his cat ears were folded back, his tail flicking dust into the gloomy air. "Really, you honestly don't know why you're here? You are the dumbest warrior ever."

Awesomestar snarled, pinning her own ears back " I'm smart enough to know that you deserve to be here! How am I related to you?!"

The figure growled " Now, now Awesomestar, is that anyway to address your dead brother? Or would you rather be with your foster family? If dad had any brains at all he would've killed you as soon as you were born!" Awesomestar hissed " Mossystone is a better sibling than you are Flint. Honestly, I wish she was my real sister."

Flint snorted, drawing a pocket knife from his belt. Instinctively, Awesomestar drew her TNT sword, a two foot long weapon for her own creation. Flint raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Touchy aren't we? I can't hurt you, I'm dead and this is yet another one of your nightmares. I just pulled you out of it so we could talk."

It was Awesomestar's turn to be confused " Talk? I don't have anything to say to you! And you know I refuse to talk to mom, I don't want to hear anything from her either!" She spun away from Flint, not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to streak down her cheeks.

Flint sighed, "Listen, technically I don't want to talk to you, dad does but you know he can't so I'm talking for him. He just wants you to know that even though you're supposedly the black sheep in our family of murderers, you still bear the name of a long line of evil."

Awesomestar turned to her brother. " Dad doesn't understand Flint, I'm not a murderer. I'm different form you, Scourge, Kripe, and everyone else in our bloodline. My name is Awesomestar Electra Bloodypaws, daughter of Kripe, granddaughter of Scourge. I am linked to them only by name." At this point Awesomestar was ready to scream. She knew that as soon as her conversation with her kin was over she would be launched back into her usual nightmares: her friends being killed in gruesome ways, their blood staining her paws, and insane laughter, her own laughter, ringing in her ears.

Flint shook his head, " All right sis, but one more thing, you have to kill your magic friend, what's his name? Seto? He knows your secret sis, you can't risk it getting out. See ya." With that her brother dissolved and Awesomestar awoke with a scream.

* * *

Awesomestar's POV

Waking up to the sound of the song "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go' by WHAM, with the voice of your dead twin brother who no one knows you had telling you to kill your friend sucks. Nightmares aren't unusual for me, I've been having them ever since the whole Enderlox incident A year or so ago. That incident also marked the day where I officially became suicidal. I can't explain it, I'm just angry and depressed. The long scars on my arms show how serious I am. I drag my-self out of bed, straighten my long brown hair (Burning my ears a few times), Get dressed, all that shit. After making sure the cuts my arms bear are concealed, I head towards the Sky Army' cafeteria, nodding in greeting to a few of my warriors as I pass them

I head to the large table Team Crafted share. Sky recently decided that there were too many generals so he made a rank higher: Team Crafted. Deadlox, Jason and I had been generals the longest, so we became members right away. Later he added Ssundee, Jerome, Mitch, Husky, and Seto. It was pretty awesome, just like me.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Jason taunts as I approach, " Do cat-people hibernate or what?" This earn his a snarl from me. " Actually, I was looking into ways to sacrifice you to Herobrine. Anybody know where I can get angel blood?" I actually COULD send Jason to the Nether, but some how I don't think that wouldn't go so well.

My vision burrs for a second, signaling that I ways about to have a disturbing day dream. Sadly, I was right. The lifeless course of Sky, his sunglasses broken, his eyes closed, A budder sword was sticking out of his heart. Jerome had been decapitated, Dawn was ripped apart by demon dogs. The rest of Team Crafted were staring at me in horror, Their freak turned to rage and Mitch screams at me. " ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE?!"

I blink several times, my day dream ending. " So do I have to kill anyone today?" I joke, I smile, but they know that my smile is fake, and Seto knows what the long sleeves hide, and I know what monster lurks within me, breaking my sanity, driving me towards suicide.

"Awesomestar, I need you to scout around the outside with a few recruits, of you see anything suspicious report it to me ok?" I nod, Sky had been giving me more things to do around the Sky Army base lately, and I had to wonder why. Sky didn't tell me specifically which recruits to take, so I decided to take three respected recruits; Abby, Bryce, and Luke. As I go to get them, Jerome starts talking.

* * *

Sky's POV

After Awesomestar is out of earshot, Jerome says something that startled me, "Guys, we need to kick Awesomestar out of the Sky Army." This raises an uproar among the Team Crafted members. Jerome was suggesting we kick our close friend Awesomestar not only out of Team Crafted, but the entire fucking Sky Army?!

"What the fuck Jerome?! Awesomestar hasn't done anything to deserve to get kicked out of my army!" I growl at Jerome, who levels his eyes on me. He shakes his head

" That's just it Sky, she doesn't do anything useful, she just ditches us for MineClan! She got you kidnapped and didn't face ANY consequences for it, all she does is cause issues we have to solve. It would be better for all of us.

I shake my head "Jerome, we're FAMILY to her, how do you think she would feel if she just abandoned her? She mother hated her, she doesn't talk about her birth family much, but she told me her own mom tried to kill her when she was born, she trusts us and you want to break that trust?"

Jerome's face remained emotionless and when he spoke his voice was stern. " So what if her mom hated her? She is a danger to everyone here, Sky, your loyalty to your friend is impressive, but you need to do what's best for Team Crafted and the Sky Army."

I think about what Jerome was saying. "Y-you're right Jerome, I'll think about it. Seto, go get Awesomestar for me ok?"

Seto nodded and left, darting out the doors with a strange urgency.

* * *

Awesomestar's POV

Jerome's words shatter my heart. To him, to Team Crafted, to the entire fucking Sky Army, I was an useless, heartless, demonic, asshole? My cat ears allow me to have exceptional hearing, and Jerome must have thought I couldn't hear him. But I did, and now, I was more depressed than ever and I couldn't hate myself more. I AM useless, everything would be better if I wasn't alive. I decided to confront the others later. I gather Abby, Bryce, and Luke and head out.

Seto finds me in the woods a little while later, my fingers run up and down the scars on my arms, thinking about each one and when I had etched it into my tender skin. I hear him approaching and quickly pull down my sleeve to hide my cuts. "H-hi Seto!" I stammer, swear dripped down my forehead.

"Cut the act Awesome, I know what you do to yourself. You cut yourself, and you want to die, but if you kill yourself, you let loose a dark, evil side of you. A side of you you buried deep down a long time ago. Awesomestar you can't kill-" I snap around, my dark green eyes stabbing his purple ones.

"You don't know Seto!" I shout, rage lacing my voice and making it sharp. "You don't know what it's like to hate yourself, to want to die, to drag a knife across your skin just to feel something other than depression? Of course you don't, you have people who actually like you. Everyone hates me." He opens his mouth to try and argue but cut him off. Flint was right, I had to kill Seto, I couldn't risk him telling the others about my depression, my hours spent planning my suicide, Seto had to die. _Yes... _a dark voice whispered in my mind. I had been hearing this voice for a while. And it confirmed that I was going insane. _Yes, the boy must die. He knows our secret little one, kill him, then die by your own hand. _

Before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled out my sword, and had stabbed Seto in the heart. He looks down in shock, then at me. "How could you?" He whispers, pain on his face maybe form the sword in his heart or the fact that I was the reason it was there. I snapped out of the dreamlike state I was in and the fact that I had just killed my friend hit me hard. I doubled over, my breath coming in short hollow gasps. "I'm so sorry Seto." I pull my sword put of him. I couldn't even look at my signature blade. Every time I looked at it, I saw Seto. I chucked it into the trees, and ran towards the Sky Army base, already making up a story about how I had just found him lying there, dead.

I burst into the Team Crafted meeting room. "Guys'" I forced panic into my voice, and false tears were in my eyes. "Guys, Seto's dead!" I break down, my body heaving with sobs. "He's fucking dead." It was chaos after that. Sky ordered Deadlox to take me to the medical bay to have Antvenom treat me for shock. Despite my panic, even though I fought it, the medicine dragged me into unconsciousness. When I woke, I was relived to find that my long sleeves still coveredy scarred arms. Deadlox filled me in on what had happened while I was asleep. Apparently, Sky had found Seto's body in the woods, his death was determined to be the fault of a rapid animal. "Jerome blamed you at first, Sky beat him down right away." I smile, because Deadlox is talking to me, but that only reminds me of Enderlox. I decided right then an there that, tonight I was going to cut myself one final time, then end it all with a bullet in the brain.

-time skip to nighttime-

When the clock struck midnight, I slip out of my bed, quiet as a shadow, and grab a long, sharp knife, the shiny silver splattered red with blood, my blood. This knife was the one I used to cut myself the most. I rush to the training room, the knife clutched tightly in my left hand. I slip into the training room then I roll up sleeve then duh the knife into the scarred flesh. It felt so good, the pain, usually, and sit and stare at my wound, but tonight is my last night being forced to live. I find one of the loaded pistols that litter the training room floor and put it against my head. "Goodbye everyone." I whisper. Then I pull the trigger, and blow my brains out. I died instantly, and a dark shadow came out of my open mouth and took form. _Oh, you don't know what you have done young Awesomestar._


	2. Chapter 2

Awesomestar's POV

When I shot and killed myself, I didn't know what to expect, I thought that maybe I would go to StarClan, but I stand in front of my body, looking down at the bloody remains... What? I shot myself, but my body is ripped and torn, my throat slashed open, my heart is gone, looking at it made me almost throw up.

"Awesomestar Bloodypaws." A deep voice behind me boomed. I turn and see the god of Minecraftia Notch standing there, looking really pissed. I bow to him, I may not worship him, but Notch is still a god.

Notch glares at me. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" He thunders. I step back, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Notch, I killed myself. And-"

"AND YOU HAVE FREED A MONSTER THAT IS CAPABLE OF DESTROYING EVERYTHING IN MY REALM!" Notch's voice had risen to the point that I had to fold my ears back to keep from losing my hearing.

"Notch, I know what I've done, but the Sky Army can handle it. They don't need me." I snap bitterly, I know I should be more respectful, but Notch was starting to piss me off, and I wanted to end the conversation right then. "Notch just let my soul go to StarClan where it belongs!"

Notch was fuming, I had never seen him angry before, and it scared me. "Your soul is not going to StarClan, Bloodypaws. Your soul belongs to my brother, and he's wanted it for a long time. You were a hero once, but you killed SetoSorcerer, then by killing yourself you damned everyone in Minecraftia to die at the hands of your own twisted insanity!"

As Notch spoke, Herobrine appeared next to him, smirking. I hated that fucking bastard. I wanted to destroy him. He had always hated me, because I believed in Notch, and wrote Herobrine off.

"Awesomestar Electra Bloodypaws, daughter of evil, granddaughter of death and wrath, I damn your soul to the Nether for all eternity! Your screams of agony will be lost in the darkness of my brother's realm until the end of time!"

"No! Please no!" I scream, but I knew that there was no hope for me, in A direly flash of light I had been taken to the Nether, to face my punishment.

I stand alone in darkness, but I hear voices whispering, so quietly I couldn't make out what the fuck they were saying. Then, one voice became louder, and my heart sinks. "Awesomestar..." The voice of my foster sister reaches my ears. "Awesomestar..."

She appears, looking young and strong, just like she did when she was alive. Mossystone walks towards me, her dirty blonde hair long and straight. Her eyes were the same simmering amber orbs. Then, her voice becomes harsh. "It should have been you Awesomestar. You should have been crushed by that flaming tree. I shouldn't have saved you."

Images flash in my mind. Me and Mossystone in our cat forms, back when my fur was black and white. We were walking through the woods, when Mossystone shouted to me. "Fire! Envyeyes run!" The forest was burning. Then I hear a gasp and something slams into me, a sicking snap, a short cry of pain as my sister was crushed.

Mossystone has vanished by the time the flash back was over. She was replaced by Deadlox, he wasn't glaring at me, much to my shock. He walks over and I want to tell him everything, I wanted to believe that this was really my best friend. Those thoughts faded when he slid and knife into my back. I scream and I know that there's pain to come. This fucking nightmare would last forever. Mossystone, Deadlox, everybody I cared about would be stabbing me, whispering how useless I am. How Jerome was right all along. I am no different than the rest of my family. I am not a hero.

I lay there, my screams joining the screams of others in the Nether. I would be hurt by the ones who I cared about. Mossystone would hiss that she died for nothing, Deadlox would break my heart and stab me in the back, and Jerome would beat me bloody, saying how he was right about me. I know that the pain would never lessen.

I am Broken. And nothing can repair me. I will be chained forever. My friends will die and go to the Aether, I would never see them again. And somehow, that hurts more than anything.

I let lose a part of me that I kept buried inside. She was one of the voices in my head. Her name is Brutalstar, she is the size of a pickup truck. Half of her body is pure skeleton, and you can see her withered hear beating. It would also be the last thing you ever see. Her eyes are the worst part of her. Blacker than the darkest of nights, the only color in them being the blood-red slits she has for pupils. She is a monster, and I created her and set her free.

I brought about the destruction of Minecraftia. No one would be spared from my Brutal Betrayal.


End file.
